


Tonight

by akemi42



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Het, Video, Watchmen - Freeform, dan/laurie - Freeform, manhattan/janey, manhattan/laurie, rorschach/dan, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I intended to remix the Dan/Laurie smut scene in Archie, but then just decided to include every smutty scene in Watchmen in one vid. So the images mostly involve Laurie, but the end features just a bit of my favorite pairing. The video is dedicated to tonights with the exception of the last 5 seconds which are dedicated to ook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

**Pairing:** Dan/Laurie, Manhattan/Laurie, Manhattan/Janey, and a bit of Dan/Rorschach  
 **File Size:** 29 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Tonight, Tonight"  
 **Artist:** Smashing Pumpkins  
 **Summary:** I intended to remix the Dan/Laurie smut scene in Archie, but then just decided to include every smutty scene in Watchmen in one vid. So the images mostly involve Laurie, but the end features just a bit of my favorite pairing. The video is dedicated to tonights with the exception of the last 5 seconds which are dedicated to ook.  
 **Warning:** Lots of Laurie naked

[Download Tonight](http://www.akemi42.com/files/TonightTonight.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Tonight on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2009/04/04/tonight/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/TonightTonight.wmv)


End file.
